Tales of a Lost History
by ThisGuyWritingThoseStories
Summary: When the children fled to the past, the past, present and future of the world was changed irrevocably. These are the records of a future that will never come to pass. / A collection of connected one-shots focused around the first generation in the collapsed timeline. Male MU, with F!MU as an OC. R&R. Rated T for safety.


**A/N: Hey FFnet! I realized wayyyy too late that my other one-shot collection, The Ones Left Behind, could use some backstory and context that I couldn't fit into a one-shot. Thus, this collection of one-shots is focused around the events of the first generation from the collapsed timeline. These are snapshots of crucial events that occurred in the old timeline, and some set the groundwork for some TOLB one-shots. I highly recommend starting with this fic, since it sets up relationships and characters that appear in TOLB. Enjoy!**

 _Italics_ are narrative cues, like POV switches or setting changes.

* * *

 ** _Seeds of Loyalty (aka Robin meets the Exalt)_**

 _Robin's POV_

I tried not to notice the knights tightening their grips around their weapons when they caught sight of my Grimleal coat, but I did.

As a result, while Chrom and Lissa speak with the Exalt, I'm trying to plan as many escape routes as possible, meaning I only catch snippets of the conversation.

"...ran into a few bandits near Southtown..." No archers in the room, good. Don't see any javelins...

"… we didn't have too much trouble…" Pegasus knights generally aren't so good on foot, I could probably take on about four or five, six if they're rookies.

"...my knights should have intercepted them..." Damn right, they should've. I wouldn't be in this mess otherwise. Now, where's the door to the Exalt's quarters...

"…No, Phila, your duty lay with Emm…" Hold on, why is Chrom referring to the Exalt so casually? I thought Ylisseans referred to her as "your excellency".

"… C'mon, sis, Frederick and I can handle a few bandits." Wait. What. WHAT. "Sis"?!

I mentally kick myself. I'm an idiot.

I've spent a combined total of seventeen hours with Chrom, Lissa and Frederick, and it's only when Chrom makes that casual remark about the Exalt being their older sister that I realize Chrom and Lissa are the royal family of Ylisse.

Why didn't I pick up on it sooner? C'mon, Chrom has the Mark on his shoulder bared for all to see , he wields the bloody Falchion , and let's not even get started on Frederick's silver weapon . I've should've paid more attention to the signs but no, it's only once I've walked into the throne room that I realize this fact. There's no doubt in my mind that I'll be accused of being a Plegian assassin, trying to get close to the royal family. Resulting in death by spear.

* * *

Eventually, the Exalt turns to look at me and asks Chrom, "Is your new friend Plegian? His coat faintly reminds me of a Grimleal high priest."

"I asked him about it last night, but he claimed to be from an Ylissean border town."

I probably should have ditched the coat. And come up with a better cover story.

The pegasus knight next to the Exalt scoffs quietly, "I don't believe for a second an Ylissean peasant would have such a distinctly Grimleal coat, let alone one of such high quality."

At these words, the knights begin murmuring, working their blades out of their scabbards. They'e itching for the order to run me through. The room is filled with an uncomfortable silence. Even Chrom and Lissa have nothing to say in my defense.

Yep. I'm toast. I rack my brains to try and find an explanation for the coat. I'm about to open my mouth to defend myself when the Exalt finally speaks.

"Ylisse has developed a reputation for the ruthless persecution of the Grimleal sect, as well as a certain degree of bigotry against Plegians in general. Would you reinforce this impression by being so quick to draw conclusions?" The soldiers around me stop drawing their weapons and pause for a second. They reluctantly sheath their weapons and settle for levelling glares of undisguised distrust.

Exalt Emmeryn, seeing that the knights had settled down, explains to me, "You have earned Chrom's trust, and you risked your life to help save one of our villages. While you are clearly a Plegian, I like to believe that not all Plegians and Grima worshippers are liars and bandits."

She turns to Chrom. "I trust your judgement, Chrom. Feel free to show him around."

Chrom heaves a deep sigh of relief, "Thank you, sister."

The knights look unhappy with the decision, but it's clear to me that most have accepted the face that I will be their colleague for the foreseeable future.

* * *

As the conversation moves on to other, more mundane topics, I suddenly realize that I care about them, the ever-cheerful Lissa, the brash Chrom, the kind Emmeryn. They clearly care for their people, since their people love them so much and they risk their own hide to protect even the most remote villages.

Unfortunately, this could also be their downfall. While it's true I'm not here to harm them, the next Plegian they decide to take in might have more malicious intentions. Their faith in the hearts of people will blind them, and their subordinates seem reluctant to go against the wishes of their leaders. One day, Chrom may find his kindness repaid by a knife in the night.

It became clear to me what I must do. Since Ylisseans seem to trust too easily, it falls to the Plegian among them to filter out the bad apples. Even as my new allies turn wary gazes upon me, I will ensure the safety of their royal family.

Whatever it takes.

* * *

 **I'm not entertaining requests for pairings, since I have some in mind already, but if you feel that I need to write a certain scene, feel free to tell me. Also, I could use a beta reader. PM if interested, or review with constructive criticism if you don't have time to commit. Thanks!**


End file.
